Animal Collective
Animal Colletive is a neo-psychedlic band well-known for getting BNMs on Pitchfork and having an album that graces /mu/core with its prescence. The band is made up of four members: Panda Bear, Avey Tare, Geologist, and their friend with the receding hairline. Discography Full-length Records *''Spirit They're Gone, Spirit They've Vanished'' (2000) ft. Avey Tare and Panda Bear #Spirit They've Vanished - 5:34 #April and the Phantom - 5:53 #Untitled - 2:59 #Penny Dreadfuls - 7:59 #Chocolate Girl - 8:29 #Everyone Whistling - 1:01 #La Rapet - 7:52 #Bat You'll Fly - 5:04 #Someday I'll Grow to Be as Tall as the Giant - 3:11 #Alvin Row - 12:40 *''Danse Manatee'' (2001) ft. Avey Tare, Panda Bear and Geologist #A Manatee Dance - 0:24 #Penguin Penguin - 2:15 #Another White Singer (Little White Glove) - 1:58 #Essplode - 3:23 #Meet the Light Child - 8:44 #Runnin the Round Ball - 2:07 #Bad Crumbs - 1:44 #The Living Toys - 7:48 #Throwin the Round Ball - 1:35 #Ahhh Good Country - 8:18 #Lablakely Dress - 2:39 #In the Singing Box - 5:36 *''Campfire Songs'' (2003) ft. Avey Tare, Panda Bear and Deakin #Queen in My Pictures - 9:58 #Doggy - 4:39 #Two Corvettes - 4:58 #Moo Rah Rah Rain - 11:02 #De Soto De Son - 11:35 *''Here Comes the Indian'' (2003) ft. Avey Tare, Panda Bear, Deakin and Geologist #Native Belle - 3:52 #Hey Light - 5:41 #Infant Dressing Table - 8:36 #Panic - 4:48 #Two Sails on a Sound - 12:21 #Slippi - 2:49 #Too Soon - 6:27 *''Sung Tongs'' (2004) ft. Avey Tare and Panda Bear #Leaf House - 2:43 #Who Could Win a Rabbit - 2:19 #The Softest Voice - 6:46 #Winters Love - 4:55 #Kids on Holiday - 5:47 #Sweet Road - 1:16 #Visiting Friends - 12:37 #College - 0:53 #We Tigers - 2:43 #Mouth Wooed Her - 4:25 #Good Lovin Outside - 4:27 #Whaddit I Done - 4:05 *''Feels'' (2005) ft. Avey Tare, Panda Bear, Deakin and Geologist #Did You See the Words - 5:17 #Grass - 3:01 #Flesh Canoe - 3:46 #The Purple Bottle - 6:50 #Bees - 5:40 #Banshee Beat - 8:24 #Daffy Duck - 7:36 #Loch Raven - 5:01 #Turn Into Something - 6:29 *''Strawberry Jam'' (2007) ft. Avey Tare, Panda Bear, Deakin and Geologist #Peacebone - 5:13 #Unsolved Mysteries - 4:25 #Chores - 4:30 #For Reverend Green - 6:34 #Fireworks - 6:50 #1 - 4:32 #Winter Wonderland - 2:46 #Cuckoo Cuckoo - 5:42 #Derek - 3:01 *''Merriweather Post Pavillion'' (2009) ft. Avey Tare, Panda Bear and Geologist #In the Flowers - 5:22 #My Girls - 5:41 #Also Frightened - 5:14 #Summertime Clothes - 4:30 #Daily Routine - 5:46 #Bluish - 5:14 #Guys Eyes - 4:31 #Taste - 3:53 #Lion in a Coma - 4:12 #No More Runnin - 4:23 #Brother Sport - 5:59 *''ODDSAC'' (2010) ft. Avey Tare, Panda Bear, Deakin and Geologist #Mr. Fingers - 7:01 #Kindle Song - 2:53 #Satin Orb Wash - 2:53 #Green Beans - 2:22 #Screens - 3:39 #Urban Creme - 6:36 #Working - 2:45 #Tantrum Barb - 3:42 #Lady on the Lake - 3:52 #Fried Camp - 5:12 #Fried Vamp - 3:46 #Mess Hour House - 3:10 #What Happened? - 4:40 *''Centipede Hz'' (2012) ft. Avey Tare, Panda Bear, Deakin and Geologist #Moonjock - 5:04 #Today's Supernatural - 4:18 #Rosie Oh - 2:57 #Applesauce - 5:34 #Wide Eyed - 5:00 #Father Time - 4:35 #New Town Burnout - 6:01 #Monkey Riches - 6:46 #Mercury Man - 4:18 #Pulleys - 3:31 #Amanita - 5:39 Live Albums *''Hollinndagain'' (2002) #I See You Pan - 10:24 #Pride and Fight - 11:24 #Forest Gospel - 4:23 #There's an Arrow - 3:04 #Lablakely Dress - 5:23 #Tell It to the Mountain - 4:37 #Pumpin Gets a Snakebite - 2:18 *''Animal Crack Box'' (2009) #Jimmy Raven (The Living Toys) - 7:22 #Ahhh Good Country - 5:09 #Iko Ovo - 5:26 #Pumpkin Gets a Snakebite - 4:11 #Pumpkin's Hallucination - 3:50 #Pumpkin's Funeral - 4:19 #Jungle Heat - 3:28 #Hey Friend - 3:31 #De Soto De Son - 8:42 #Oh Sweet - 7:25 #Young Prayer #2 - 2:59 #Do the Nurse - 5:38 #Ice Cream Factory - 6:23 #Hey Light - 2:35 #Two Sails (Two Sails on a Sound) - 6:37 #Don't Believe the Pilot - 3:43 #Who Could Win a Rabbit - 3:07 #Mouth Wooed Her - 4:23 #Covered in Frogs - 3:28 #We Tigers - 3:08 Extended Plays *''Prospect Hummer'' (2005) #It's You - 3:39 #Prospect Hummer - 4:40 #Baleen Sample - 5:05 #I Remember Learning How to Drive - 2:17 *''People'' (2006) #People - 6:22 #Tikwid - 4:18 #My Favorite Colors - 1:52 #People (Live) - 6:25 *''Water Curses'' (2008) #Water Curses - 3:25 #Street Flash - 6:48 #Cobwebs - 4:14 #Seal Eyeing - 3:38 *''Fall Be Kind'' (2009) #Graze - 5:22 #What Would I Want? Sky - 6:46 #Bleed - 3:29 #On a Highway - 4:36 #I Think I Can - 7:10